Stage 1 - Getting Started
by freechampismyotp
Summary: Ok, so many of you on Tumblr requested I uploaded this. It's Freechamp story of how Connie and Rita get together, up until the point where the tell everyone about their relationship... Enjoy, and please review :) Also warning, there is a short rape scene, but I will warn you in the chapter before if anyone wants to skip this chapter. FREECHAMP!
1. Getting The Balls (Or Not) Rolling

"Umm… Nurse Freeman, my office, please?" Connie half smiled, biting at the dry skin on her lips as she beckoned the small Nurse over.

Rita nodded, handing over her current case to Charlie who wished her luck.

Although, Rita thought, over the past couple of months her and Connie had been getting on well, not arguing and Rita almost considered her as a friend.

Rita brushed down her dark blue uniform, which distinguished her from the rest of the nursing staff and took a deep breath before entering the room.

"I… Umm… Take a seat." Connie perched on the edge of her desk, gesturing for Rita to take the seat on the visitor's side of her desk.

Connie looked odd, Rita didn't say thus out loud of course.

Rita just couldn't figure out what Connie was thinking. Connie was a hard person to read emotionally at the best of times, especially when she was in one of her in-between moods that would confused even the trained eye.

"We did well today, even Lofty hasn't fallen over yet." Rita joked, breaking the silence.

Connie smiled, her teeth showing as she looked at Rita who blushed at the site of her Clinical Lead grinning.

"I… I just wondered… There is a new wine bar around the corner, would you like to come with me after your shift has finished?" Connie asked, the smile still tugging at her lips.

Rita was taken back, she had been getting on with Connie better, but never had they engaged in anything together, other than work that was.

But that wasn't going to stop the young Nurse from possibly finding some more out about her seemingly mysterious Boss.

Who ordinarily would keep herself to herself.

"Ok, I finish in 2 hours, will you be done by then?" Rita asked.

"Give or take a few minutes, come to my office then we can walk together." Connie looked at Rita, whose eyes were sparkling.

Connie pursed her lips to prevent the nervous smile that was contorting her usually well controlled facial expressions.

"That's all… Rita." Rita got up, her head spinning at the fact Connie had used her first name, closing the door quietly behind her.

Rita spent the rest of her shift with her head in the clouds, not daring to share her 'date' with anyone else in case they mocked her or talked her out of going.

Honestly, Rita hadn't felt this nervous in forever, and the feeling was very distracting.

Her stomach felt like hundreds of recently emerged butterflies were fluttering around, making it hard for her to concentrate on anything, especially not as Connie kept showing up wherever she looked.


	2. First (Slightly Awkward) Date

The end of Rita's shift finally came, running to her locker and slipping on her tight jeans, oversized jumper and her converse.

She then used the small mirror stuck to the inside of her locker to straighten down her wayward hair, brushing a stray eyelash off her cheek.

She then groaned at the large bags under her eyes before slamming it shut and making her way to Connie's office.

Rita went to knock on the office door when she a tall man, almost twice the height of Rita, stood in front of Connie's desk obviously lecturing to her about something.

Rita had never seen anyone shout at Connie, and live to tell the tale, but there Connie was sinking down in her chair, messing awkwardly with the hair as the man continued to ball.

Suddenly Rita and Connie caught eyes, Connie sitting up straight and beckoning Rita in with her eyes.

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Rita stuck her head around the door, the man glaring at her.

"Sister Freeman, can I help you?" Connie asked innocently.

"You have an appointment, you asked me to remind you, although you'd better hurry up or you'll be late!"

Rita put on a convincing act, the old man rolling his eyes.

"I will email you the rest of the improvements I'm suggesting, you'd better read it Beauchamp."

And with that he stalked out of the office, having to duck slightly so as not to hit his head on the door frame on the way out.

"How tall it he?!" Rita looked after him, her eyes wide as Connie supressed another smile.

"Thank you." Connie nodded to Rita, who grinned. "Shall we go? I wouldn't want to be late to my appointment now would I?" Connie added sarcastically, Rita following her out of the door and into the night.

They walked in a comfortable, yet slightly tense silence, neither of them particularly wanting to make the first move, so to speak.

Connie ordered a large glass of white wine.

And Rita, being Rita, ordered a beer, she ordered beer from a wine bar.

Rita claimed her alcohol gratefully, scanning around to see Connie had already settled herself in a booth.

They sat quietly for the first few minutes, each woman sipping at their drink.

Rita's eyes flicked over the Clinical Lead's well put together outfit.

Her tight black dress showed off her curves, but the long skirt covered all the way down to her knees, leaving the rest up to Rita's imagination.

Her outfit finished off with a leather jacket and Connie's infamous louboutins.

Rita not able to comprehend how to woman walked around in those all day.

Connie was also 'checking out' her companion.

Rita had her tight black skinny jeans on, that Connie assessed were Rita's staple wardrobe item, along with her black converse.

Rita had no makeup present on her face, and she had apparently done nothing to her hair for it to look like a little pixie.

Both women blushed profusely as they caught one another scanning their eyes over each other's body.

"I was wondering how you can walk around in those monster heels all day?!" Rita exclaimed, deciding she was going to have to be the one to initiate the conversation.

"I guess I'm just used to it, they're comfier than you would imagine, you should try it sometime." Connie told her, blushing even more as Rita laughed at her.

"Yes, I think a pair of heels would go wonderfully with my scrubs." Rita chuckled, Connie's mind had slipped, forgetting Rita was required to wear scrubs, even though Connie did not.

Connie let Rita's laughter die back down as she composed herself.

She was usually meticulous, getting things wrong was not part of Connie's persona, she was the queen of corrections and she was the one who everyone called when things went wrong.

Rita seemed to have a magical power of shredding Connie's brain into unreadable mush, rather than her usual alphabetized library.

"Can you imagine me in heels anyway?" Rita asked, scrunching her nose up at the thought of it. "They're not exactly my style, but they look nice on you."

Rita smiled, Connie letting herself smile that time, her cheeks aching from all the smiling she had been doing recently, all aimed at a certain blonde.

"So, how do you usually fill your evening times?" Rita asked, pulling her feet up onto the sofa like seat they were sharing, so she was sitting cross legged.

"Paperwork, I wouldn't say it was my favourite past time, but it never seems to go away. I don't really have a lot else to do since, Grace…" Connie trailed off, Rita nodding and gulping down the last of her beer.

"You want another drink?" Rita asked, hopping up, Connie nodded, going to get up. "No, this one's on me." Rita smiled, Connie nodded, watching the younger woman walk up to the bar again, ordering the same again.

Rita returned, Connie thanking her and taking a sip.

"You know, that really hits the spot." Connie closed her eyes, letting the liquid run down the back of her throat. "So, what do you do with your evenings?" Connie asked, realising Rita had been doing all of the asking.

"Oh you know, in-between my busy social events, I usually quench my addiction for Grey's Anatomy." Rita giggle nervously, not knowing how Connie would react to her TV series choice.

"Shush, I've only watched up half way through season 8 and I know there's the plane crash but I don't want to know anything about it." Connie exclaimed, amazed at their common interests.

"Ok, my lips are sealed, I've watched all 11 series at last 3 times through, so I won't tell you the most recent death!" Rita clamped her hand over her mouth, pretending to silence herself.

"Usually people groan at me, I mean, I'm in the hospital all day, then I go home and watch more hospital programmes!" Rita smiled, Connie nodding.

"I guess, but it's more about surgery and their social lives than anything else. Anyway as a former surgeon I like to correct their technique and choice of method." Connie smiled, glancing at her watch and sucking some air in through her teeth.

"You wanna call it a night?" Rita asked, seeing Connie keep glancing at her watch, in a slight panic, remembering she was on earlies and kind of wanted to get at least 6 hours sleep. "I have to be in early tomorrow.

"Sure." Connie smiled, pulling her jacket back over her shoulder's.

"I'm on earlies tomorrow too, so I need my beauty sleep." Rita joked, Connie nodding as they wriggled out of the booth and back out into the cool winter air.

Connie pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"I had a nice time tonight." Rita admitted, almost walking into Connie as she turned around to face the older woman.

"Me too, we should uhh…" Connie shrugged her shoulders, looking over at Rita, pleading her to finish her sentence.

"Go for dinner sometime?" Rita suggested, Connie nodded.

"Good night, Rita." Connie held out her hand.

"I am not shaking your hand." Rita laughed, pulling Connie into a quick and light hug.

"I'll see you at work, in like 6 hours!" Rita called, as she walked off home into the night.

Connie's body was in shock, after such intimate contact with Rita, not enabling her to shout goodnight back to her.


	3. Poor Baby

**THIS CHAPTER FEATURES A SMALL AMOUNT OF CHILD ABUSE, DO NOT READ IF THIS IS UPSETTING, I WILL PUT A SMALL CHAPTER SUMMARY AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER FOR THOSE WHO CHOSE NOT TO READ IT.**

The following morning Rita ran into the department, she had 30 seconds to get to the locker room and get changed before she was officially late.

Thankfully due to her genius outfit choice, she was changed and still had 3 seconds to spare.

She had no time for a coffee, but at least she wasn't late.

She made her way to reception to see what the back log was like from the night shift, surprised to see the reception area almost empty.

She smiled at Noel who passed her the waiting patient's files, Rita sifting through them until she found the most urgent.

"Was this little girl not brought in by paramedics?" Rita asked, looked at a 8 month old baby's chart, the notes indicating the little girl had breathing difficulties on arrival.

"No, the mother said she was happy to wait." Noel told her, not seeing what the problem was.

"Ms Richards?" Rita called, a middle aged woman walking up, a seemingly tiny baby in her arms.

"Is this Melody?" Rita asked.

"Yes, she's been a bit wheezy, but our Doctors had to close so he told us to come here." She told Rita, Rita offering to take the baby as she led the woman through to cubicles.

"I thought the notes said Melody was 8 months old?" Rita asked, Melody looked no older than 3 or 4 months.

"Oh she was premature." The older woman said nonchalantly, Rita worried about how laboured the baby's breathing really was.

She changed route to paeds, seeing Connie on her way.

"Mrs Beauchamp, could I borrow you for a consult?" Rita asked, the woman's till following Rita, but slightly unconcerned about her baby's welfare.

"This is Melody Richards, 8 months old, born premature and displaying severe breathing difficulties. On arrival she told Noel she was 'happy to wait', so she could have been sitting in reception for goodness knows how long." Rita lowered her voice, so the mother couldn't hear her.

"Mrs Richards, could I ask you to wait outside please? Whilst we examine Melody." Rita asked, ushering the woman outside, as Connie had taken hold of the baby.

"She is extremely small, Grace was small, but she is tiny." Connie laid her on the bed, the baby making little effort to move or do anything for that matter. "She can barely do anything."

"She's curled up, like she's been kept in a really small space." Rita observed, Connie nodding worriedly.

"Our main priority is her breathing, then we can sort out the mother." Connie told Rita who agreed. "I think the best course of action is to get a portable x-ray in here, so we can figure out what is causing her to have such laboured breaths." Connie said, Rita nodding, stroking the little girls head gently.

"Uhmm… Mrs Beauchamp?" Rita asked, her face going pale as she continued to gently run her hands over Melody's head. "I know babies have soft head, but it feels like she has holes in her skull." Rita moved her hand so Connie could feel, brushing Melody's relatively thick hair out of the way to reveal huge bruising and indented marks on her skull.

Connie pulled up Melody's baby grow to reveal even more bruising and red marks, her whole body some shade of black or blue.

"This makes me sick." Rita whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the little girls battered body.

"I think she's most likely got irreparable brain damage, and internal bleeding." Connie said. "Why don't you hold her? I'm going to book a portable CT."

"Won't I hurt her?" Rita asked, brushing her cheek as a tear rolled down it.

"No, I think if she could feel the amount of pain she should be in, she would be crying." Connie told her, softening her tone as she watched Rita bundle the little girl closely to her chest, rocking her gently.

"This is Mrs Beauchamp from the ED, could you send down a portable x-ray, ASAP?" Connie asked, glancing over at Rita who was talking to the baby quietly. "Appreciated." Connie put down the phone.

"They're just using it in main Resus next door, then they're going to send them straight through to here." Connie told Rita who hadn't heard her, Connie leaving her in her own world with the poor baby.

A few minutes later and the portable x-ray was wheeled in, Rita was forced to put down the baby.

She immediately looked around for the mother, who seemed to have disappeared.

"The mother has gone." Rita told Connie.

"Good riddance." Connie muttered under her breath.

"The x-rays will be accessible on your system in a few minutes." The technician told Connie who nodded, gesturing for Rita to pick up the baby again.

"I thought, since we both finish reasonable tonight we could grab a bite to eat?" Rita asked, both of them metaphorically biting their finger nails as they waited for the result of the scans. "I've booked a table at this pizza place in town." Rita smiled, knowing Connie couldn't back out if she said she had already booked somewhere.

"Sounds good." Connie nodded, her focus turning to her iPad as it started to vibrate.

"Oh God." Connie placed a hand over her face as she saw the scans. "How is this child even alive?" Connie questioned. "Oh you poor, baby."

Rita walked around the back of Connie, peering over her arm at the scans.

"We need to call paeds, but there is nothing we can do." Connie locked the iPad, pulling the phone to her ear and asking someone to come down.

"People like that shouldn't be allowed to have kids." Rita said, Connie nodding.

"You wanna take a rain check tonight?" Rita asked, not knowing it a meal out was such a good idea after the horror of Melody today.

Rita had handed over the baby to paeds, who looked even less hopeful that the two women who had deemed Melody was un-saveable.

Rita was currently following Connie back to her office, where Connie had invited her for a coffee.

"No, I'm looking forward to it." Connie half smiled, looking at Rita who nodded, but couldn't bring herself to smile after holding that little girl earlier.

Rita sat down on the sofa in Connie's office as Connie clicked on the coffee maker, sitting down next to Rita as she waited for it to heat up.

"How are… things?" Connie asked, trying to make conversation.

"And what things would they be?" Rita asked, smiling as Connie blushed. "My busy social life that only exists in my head, or work, where peoples moral standards seem to be slipping lower every single day?" Rita asked, Connie sighing.

"Probably not the best question." Connie mumbled, getting up to pour the coffee.

"Thanks, I didn't have time for one this morning." Rita accepted the steaming hot mug, holding ti carefully as Connie sat back down.

"You're welcome." Connie smiled, Rita grinning at Connie who looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why are you staring at me like that Nurse Freeman?" Connie asked.

"Because you have a lovely smile." Rita told her, laughing as Connie rolled her eyes and tried to cover her blushing cheeks.

"So this 'pizza place', what's it like?" Connie asked, not really one to go out for pizza, she preferred to eat it in the comfort of her own home.

"Oh it's so nice, it's right by the beach front so you can see the beach from the shop. And it's all made to order, it's my favourite place to eat." Connie nodded, Rita deciding to tease her some more.

"I mean it's not a 5 star wine bar but…" Rita drawled sarcastically as Connie prodded her in the side, Rita almost dropping her coffee.

"That is expensive coffee!" Connie half joked, watching Rita bite her lip like a child who had just been told off.

 **RITA AND CONNIE TREAT A PATIENT TOGETHER. RITA THEN ASKS CONNIE OUT ON A DATE TO A PIZZA RESTAURANT AND CONNIE AGREES.**


	4. Astraphobia

The end of the shift finally arrived and Rita made her way to Connie's office again.

She peered in to see the tall man shouting at her again, Rita's eyebrows furrowed as she swore she could see tears in Connie's eyes, not that she would ever admit it.

Rita waited patiently outside for almost 15 minutes until the tall man exited Connie's office.

"Has she got another appointment?" The man asked, Rita narrowing her eyes at him before entering the office.

"Hey…" Rita called softly, Connie brushing a stray tear off her cheek, smiling at Rita. "I was thinking, we could walk to the pizza place, there's a nice track along the beach we could take. If you want to that is?" Rita asked, Connie nodding.

"Yeah, that sounds nice, I need a bit of fresh air anyway." Connie smiled, sitting back down in her chair.

"Did you hear anything about Melody?" Rita asked, Connie scratching her cheek as she looked Rita in the eye, shaking her head.

"Her mother has been arrested on suspicion of child neglect and abuse, but Melody didn't stand a chance." Connie told Rita who looked down at her feet, sighing heavily. "Come on, let's walk." Connie pulled on her coat, walking past Rita.

"Wait, there's something different about you…" Rita looked at Connie, looking her up and down. "You've taken off your heels, we're almost the same height!" Rita pointed at Connie's feet, which were now covered in a grey converse, rather than her black high heels.

"Well, I wasn't going to wear my louboutins across the beach now was I?" Connie raised her eyebrows, Rita laughing at Connie's seriousness.

"You're loubou' what's?" Rita chuckled.

"Shut up." Connie walked out of the room, Rita calming her laughter before following her out into the pleasantly warm evening air.

"So, what's that guys deal with you?" Rita asked, Connie quirking one eyebrow, indicating she had no idea what Rita was talking about. "The lanky one, who seems to have it in for you?" Rita asked, skipping down the steps to the sandy beach, waiting for Connie to catch up before continuing their conversation.

"Oh nothing…" Connie dropped her head, Rita sighing.

"You know, you don't have to be the strong one all of the time." Rita told Connie, who shrugged. "I'm offering to be a shoulder to cry on Connie, seriously, you shouldn't keep everything bottled up all of the time." Rita linked her arm in Connie's, glad when the Clinical Lead didn't pull away.

"He wants to fire me." Connie told Rita, who kept quiet, not wanting to stop Connie from speaking.

"I used to work with him on Darwin, the cardiothoracics ward and he doesn't think I'm cut out to be a Clinical Lead, as he's told the board numerous times!" Connie's whole body kind of slumped, Rita squeezing her arm in hers. "He can't do anything about it, he just likes to think he can."

"Yeah, well next time I see him I'll tell him to get lost." Rita told Connie, who laughing half-heartedly.

"Is that rain?" Connie asked, pulling her coat around her tighter, unlinking her arm from Rita's so she could button up her coat.

"Damn, we're still like 20 minutes away from the pizza place, we're gonna get drenched!" Rita cursed.

She looked around to see where they were and smiled.

"Don't worry, we're like 30 seconds from my house, come on, we can just order pizza." Rita took Connie's arm again as they half walked, half ran to Rita's cosy house, which was surrounded by huge green fields.

Rita dug out her keys, and quickly let them in, taking off their coats as soon as they entered.

Rita offered to take Connie's, putting it on a coat rack and running a hand through her short hair to dry it.

"Bet you wish you had short hair now?" Rita joked, Connie pulling her feet out of her sodden converse and putting them on Rita's radiator to dry. "You wanna borrow some trousers and socks?" Rita asked, looking at Connie's dripping legs.

"Please?" Connie nodded, following Rita up the stairs.

Connie noted the bare spots on the walls, where pictures had obviously used to hang, Connie guessing they were wedding pictures, or pictures of Rita and Mark.

Rita handed Connie her biggest pair of joggers, hoping that they would reach down to the bottom of Connie's seemingly never ending legs.

Rita pointed her towards the bathroom, where she slipped out of her trousers and into Rita's joggers and fuzzy socks, arriving back at Rita's bedroom to see that she had done the same.

Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded through the house, making Connie jump a mile. Rita called out to Connie as she heard her whimper.

"Connie, you ok?" Rita asked, cursing as the power cut out and the two women were left in the dark.

"Rita?" Connie cried out, Rita fumbling to find Connie in the pitch black, taking a hold of her hand. "You know you said I didn't always have to be strong, well, I'm afraid of thunderstorms so…" Connie admitted, Rita resisted cooing at the older woman, not wanting her to be more afraid than she already was.

"Ok, let's get a torch, then we can go and sit downstairs." Rita went to pull her hand out of Connie's but the older woman held on.

"Please?" Connie whispered, Rita interlinking her fingers with Connie and pulling her along.

Rita grabbed a few torches out of her draw, which she kept in there prepared for a moment like these.

She quickly found 2 of them had no batteries so they were left with one bright light and one which was much dimmer.

"Ok, let's try not to fall down the stairs." Rita shone the dim light in Connie's face, seeing tear tracks down the Doctors face, but not commenting on it.

She had given Connie the brighter torch, hoping that it would put Connie more at ease.

They got halfway down the stairs when a huge bolt of lightning struck across the sky, and a loud rumble of thunder echoed around the house.

Connie half screamed, sitting down on the stairs, her breathing erratic as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Connie, hey…" Rita knelt down in front of her carefully, taking both of Connie's hands in her own. "I'm here, nothing is going to happen, it's just a thunderstorm, which is outside, ok?"

Rita took her chances, putting her hand on Connie's face in an attempt to prove to her she was going to be ok.

They sat on the stairs for a couple more minutes as Connie calmed down, Rita then leading her into the longue, where they sat on the sofa, still hand in hand.

"What do you usually do when there is a thunderstorm?" Rita asked, kind of trying to distract Connie from her fear.

"Honestly, I sit in my bed and I cry, and wait for the storm to pass." Connie admitted, shuffling closer to Rita as another clap of thunder sounded.

"Well I have a real fear of dentists, like I genuinely haven't been to the dentist in like 10 years!" Rita told Connie, who didn't really seem to acknowledge her. Rita reached over the back of the sofa and pulling a big blanket over the both of them.

Connie rested her head on Rita's chest as she lay down, Rita wrapping her arms around Connie's back, kind of in shock at how quickly this had proceeded.

A few minutes later and both women were asleep.

 **HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME!**


	5. Little Guard Dog

Rita groaned as she woke up the next morning, her chest felt heavy and her whole body felt warm and tingly.

She looked down to see Connie snoozing peacefully on her chest.

Rita smiled remembering last night, and Connie's utter panic and fear as the thunder sounded, shaking her through to the bone.

Rita had a cramp in her foot, but she didn't want to disturb Connie, betting that this was the longest sleep she had had in a long time, looking at the black circles that were present under her eyes now her makeup had been rubbed away.

Rita lay peacefully for over an hour until Connie rubbed her nose, notifying Rita she would be waking up.

Connie yawned, opening her eyes and looking up at Rita who brushed a curly piece of hair out of Connie's face.

"I didn't realise you hair was naturally curly." Rita noted, Connie rubbing her eyes and yawning again, snuggling back down onto Rita's chest.

"By the way…" Connie paused to rearrange their positions so they were lay next to each other, allowing Rita to stretch her legs. "If you tell anyone about my little fear, I will make your life hell." Connie told Rita who put up her free hand.

"I don't doubt it." Rita giggled as Connie closed her eyes again, trying to fall back asleep.

"Come on sleepy head, I'm gonna cook some breakfast since we didn't get our pizza last night. Do you like bacon and eggs?" Rita asked, Connie nodding and letting Rita slip off the sofa, but staying on the sofa and dozing back off into a light sleep.

Rita left her, guessing it wouldn't hurt for Connie to have an extra half an hour sleep.

Just as Rita was dishing up Connie made her way into Rita's open plan, kitchen diner area, smiling as Rita placed a full plate of food in front of Connie.

"I hope you're hungry, I found some tomatoes and fried them up as well." Rita sat next to Connie who thanked her.

"This isn't going to affect your work is it?" Connie asked, after a few mouthfuls of food, looking over at Rita who raised one eyebrow.

"Is what going to affect my work?" Rita asked, innocently as Connie rolled her eyes.

"You need me to spell it out?" Rita nodded, still pretending not to have any clue what Connie was going on about. "Wait, am I being stupid?" Connie put down her cutlery, going pale and pushing away from the table.

"Connie…" Rita caught Connie's hand, stopping her from going any further. "This is not you being stupid. I like you, a lot." Rita smiled, seeing Connie's face soften and tears fill her brown orbs.

"I like you too… A lot." Connie smiled, Rita gesturing for her to sit back down and eat her food.

"In answer to your original question, not it's not going to affect my work. Don't worry, I'll try not to drool over you when we get paired together in Resus." Rita joked, Connie laughing, a real hearty laugh that made Rita laugh even more.

"You are a piece of work, Nurse Freeman!" Connie exclaimed.

They had to walk to work that morning, Rita had sneakily slipped her arm into Connie's, the older woman only smiling and pulling Rita closer.

The air was damp, but it made everything smell dewy and fresh, making the walk even more pleasant.

They were about 5 minutes away from the ED when Connie stopped, her face was slightly worried and Rita paused, waiting for Connie to voice her panic.

"What do you think people will say?" Connie asked, Rita untwining her arm from Connie's.

"We don't have to tell anyone yet, we're still not quite sure of everything yet. We need a chance to figure everything out first." Rita told her, Connie nodding. "We're not anyone else's business but ours, come on, we can walk in as if we've just met in the car park." Rita smiled, not relinking their arms together as they walked through the car park and into the ED.

They broke off to go to their separate offices, Rita getting changed into her scrubs and Connie replacing her now dried out converse for her louboutins.

Rita was walking out of the changing rooms when she saw the tall lanky man headed for Connie's office again.

She managed to intercept him before he reached Connie's office.

"Can I help you sir?" Rita asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm here to speak with Mrs Beauchamp." He said, trying to push past Rita, but Rita was stronger than she looked and didn't allow it.

"Is this medical, or is this because you've got a grudge, because if it's the latter I suggest you crawl back to whatever little hole you came from." Rita told him, his face going red.

"Let me past now, Nurse!" His voice raised, Connie hearing him and looking out of her office to see Rita and her ex-colleague having it out in reception.

"Ah, Mrs Beauchamp, call you tiny guard dog off me!" The man called to Connie who glared at him.

"I'm sorry but you didn't answer my question." Rita told him.

"Work related." He almost spat at her, Rita folding her arms. "What?"

"Well go on then, if it's work related, why can't everyone else hear it?" Rita asked, the man seeing her had tripped himself up.

"I'll come and see you later, Mrs Beauchamp." He turned and walked on his heels.

Rita turned around to see a slightly relieved Connie stood in her office doorway, she half smiled at Rita, who returned the gesture, both of them heading in opposite directions.


	6. My Address?

"Hey, Reets!" Rita turned around to see Dixie speeding up behind her with a small bundle in her arms. "Wanna see what I found outside?" Dixie asked, showing Rita a tiny little baby swaddled in several blankets and Dixie paramedics jacket.

"Bring her through to paeds Resus Dix, we can check her over." Rita held open the door for Dixie, dashing ahead, ready to get it prepared.

They exchanged the dirty blankets and Dixie's jackets for some cleaner blankets, Rita giving her a quick once over and deciding their main priority was getting the baby girl warm.

"Where did you say she found her?" Rita asked Dixie, who perched on the end of the bed, watching Rita work on the baby.

"She was literally just outside the ED, I tripped over her as I walked in." Dixie told her, Rita rubbing the baby's chest trying to get some warmth into her. "She looks a couple of days old, but not much more than that." Dixie said. "Little mite."

Connie walked in, surprised to see the two women sat in Resus together.

"Mrs B, I'll be on my way, see you later Reets." Dixie waved to Rita, who flashed her a smile before she left the room.

"Dixie found her outside, but I can't get her warm." Rita told Connie.

"She needs skin to skin contact." Connie told her, Rita looking at her. "On your chest."

"Why my chest?" Rita asked, not entirely comfortable about taking her top off in such a public area.

"Because I'm Clinical Lead, and I know your chest is nice and warm." Connie gave a smirk, taking the baby off Rita and letting her take off her top, to reveal her black laced bra.

Connie then took all of the little girl's clothes, apart from her nappy, handing her back to Rita, and then wrapping a blanket around the both of them.

The little girl cooed, rubbing her face on Rita's chest.

"Now you just get to sit there for the rest of your shift." Connie smiled, sitting on the bed next to Rita, who rested her back up against the back of the tilted up bed. "Good thing we're not too busy, otherwise I'd have to get Lofty or someone to do it." Connie said.

"What are you saying? You don't want to see Lofty shirtless?" Rita asked, joking as Connie half grimaced. "Don't you have paperwork to be doing?"Rita asked, Connie shaking her head."I thought Clinical Leads always have paperwork to do." Rita joked.

"I finish early today, so if I gave you my address do you fancy coming…" Connie was cut off as the double doors swung open.

"Well this is a different type of team bonding!" Zoë said as she opened the door.

"It's for the best interest of a patient Doctor Hanna." Connie said matter of factly, Rita supressing a giggle as she watched Zoë roll her eyes.

"Well we have a major RTC inbound, so we need you Connie. What are you doing Rita?" Zoë asked, Rita half opening the blanket so Zoë could see the tiny snoozing baby. "Ok, pretend I never asked." Zoë smirked, leaving the room.

"I'll watch you through the doors, tell you where you're going wrong." Rita said, Connie getting up and fiddling with her stethoscope.

"Shut up, Nurse Freeman." Connie joked dryly.

"I see how it is, Mrs Beauchamp. Maybe I am busy tonight..." Rita suggested.

"Somehow I don't think you are." Connie said smugly, leaving the room with the last word.

Rita got comfortable on the bed as the first set of casualties came zooming through, Rita watching happily as Connie started to order around the staff and made herself busy.

Connie looked up and caught eye contact with Rita who smiled at her, the Clinical Lead pursing her lips, not wanting to show emotion as she carried on assessing the patient.

Rita continued to watched, grinning as Connie stared to shout at Lofty who had dropped the morphine and basically fallen onto Connie.

But Rita's smile was quickly brushed off her face as the patient reached up and grabbed Connie by the collar.

He sat up and scratched his free hand across her face, leaving three bleeding scratches on Connie's pale cheek.

Rita watched helplessly as Charlie led Connie out of the room, Zoë taking over care of the patient.

Rita dashed to the double doors as Connie walked past.

"Connie..?" Rita asked, tears evident in the Doctors eyes, probably from shock more than anything.

"I'm fine Nurse Freeman, go back to looking after you patient." Connie said, ignoring the strange look Charlie gave both her and the half-naked Nurse.

A few hours later and Connie hadn't returned to Resus, Rita had phoned social services who had just arrived, telling Rita the baby would be placed in emergency foster care until the parents could be identified and notified of their child's whereabouts.

After handing over the now awake little girl, Rita pulled her scrub top back on and set off on her mission to find Connie.

She quickly located her in her office, and entered without knocking.

"Do you know how rude…" Connie trailed off as she saw Rita in the door way. "I'm sorry, I just…" Connie ran a hand over her face, sighing as Rita made her way over to where Connie was sitting.

Rita knelt down in front of her, pulling Connie's hands off her face and into her lap.

"Are you ok?" Rita asked, the scratches had been cleaned and had now stopped bleeding, but they were still red and looked sore.

"I'm fine, how is the baby?" Connie asked, half desperate to change the topic.

"Handed her over to social services, who will try and find the parents." Rita looked at Connie, their eyes locking onto the others.

"You are so beautiful." Rita smiled, Connie snorting and trying to look away. "Ok, well you're beautiful to me." Rita told her, placing a small kiss on Connie's lips.

Connie smiled, her cheeks flushed.

"We will continue this tonight…" Connie smirked, licking her lips in a teasing motion.

"You are so mean." Rita chuckled, letting go of Connie's hands and standing up.

"I'll meet you in here, after our shift?" Connie asked, Rita nodded, leaving the office.


	7. I Love You

The shift finally ended and Rita had never been so grateful, her legs were aching for no apparent reason and she just really wanted to go home.

She smiled when she remembered that she actually wasn't going home, she was off to Connie's house, making her even more grateful that her shift had ended.

"Are you ready to…" Rita paused as she entered the office, Dylan talking with the Clinical Lead. "We were just going out for drinks…" Rita said.

"To discuss budgets." Connie interjected, Dylan turning around to leave the room.

"I do not care about you social lives, nor do I want to hear how I spend you evenings." He said before leaving the room.

"Rita, you have got to be more discrete about this." Connie said, seriously Rita biting her nail.

"I'm sorry, I just… I don't know, I'm sorry, I'll think before I speak next time." Connie's heart flew out to the younger woman as she replied sadly.

"I just don't want everyone to know, I'm sorry." Connie apologized to Rita who nodded.

"I know, let's just go." Rita put on a smile, Connie nodding and both to them making their way to Connie's car.

When they arrived at Connie's house, Rita's eyes grew wide as she saw the size of Connie's house.

"I need to get myself a Clinical Lead's salary!" Rita exclaimed, Connie laughing as Rita looked at the sheer amount of space it took up.

"Remember I was a surgeon in a previous life!" Connie said.

"Still…" Rita said, getting out of the car and following Connie to the front door.

They made their way inside, Rita poking her head in the different rooms.

"So, where is the room we can finish what we started earlier?" Rita asked, half shyly, half cheekily.

"That would be my bedroom Nurse Freeman." Connie replied, slipping off her heels, so she was almost at the same height as Rita. She then wrapped her arms around Rita, pulling her close.

Rita leaned in, capturing Connie's lips in hers.

Connie sucked in a large breath, reciprocating as she moved her hands to Rita's short hair.

Rita had one hand on Connie's back and the other on her butt. Their tongues duelled as their oxygen supply slowly diminished and they were forced to pull back.

Rita smiled, resting her forehead against Connie's as Connie continued to pepper kisses on Rita's plump lips.

Just under an hour later and two very exhausted, and very naked women lay on Connie's bed. Their legs were entangled and their breathing was still erratic.

"That was pretty amazing." Rita breathed out, rolling onto her side so she could kiss Connie's shoulder.

"Only 'pretty amazing'? We'd better go again." Connie said, Rita placing her hand over Connie's mouth, a loud rumble sounding from Rita's stomach.

"That's my body saying no, I need food!" Rita whined, Connie kissing Rita's hand, causing the woman to laugh.

Connie gave Rita a shirt and some leggings, but the shirt was relatively long on Rita, so she decided to wear it as a dress, Connie slipping on her dressing gown as they went downstairs.

Connie pulled a large pizza out of the freezer, Rita laughing and nodding in agreement.

"To make up for the pizza we missed out on last night." Connie said, putting it into the oven and setting the timer. "You know 12 minutes is just enough time to…" Connie teased, Rita rolling her eyes and pulling Connie close to her.

"Food, then sex." Rita said, kissing Connie's nose. "You are so cute" Rita kissed Connie's nose again, Connie giggling.

They spent the next 12 minutes just kissing each other on different places on their upper body, neither of them relinquishing their hold on the other, just happy to be with one another.

They were disturbed from their daze as the oven started to beep, Connie giving Rita one last kiss before getting the pizza out of the oven and slicing it up.

They nibbled at a piece each, watching the television, both of the realising they weren't actually that hungry.

"I… Um…" Connie looked over at Rita, who turned sideways so she was facing Connie. "Grace is coming to visit in a couple of weeks, I'd completely forgotten about it and I've just remembered. American schools have weird holidays, they have semesters instead of terms…" Connie was waffling, not wanting to get to the point she was about to make.

"We don't have to tell her, especially if you think it's going to ruin your time together." Rita said sincerely, Connie looking at Rita and just in shock at how lucky she was to have found someone so amazing and understanding.

"Thank you." Connie whispered, Rita smiling and nodding, returning back to eating her pizza.

When they had finished messing with the pizza Rita announced she was too tired for round two, and they should probably go to sleep anyway since it was past midnight.

Connie tried her pouting, and big brown eyes but Rita just shook her head, making her way back upstairs to Connie's room.

"And who said you could sleep in this bed?" Connie asked, joking as Rita snuggled into the thick duvet.

"Well I wouldn't mind sleeping in one of your cold, empty guest rooms." Rita pretended to be very upset.

Connie laughed, jumping on the bed and landing on top of Rita who proceeded to push her off the bed.

"I love you." The words fell off Connie's tongue, Rita falling silent as Connie stared at her, waiting for her response.

"You're ok, I suppose…" Rita yawned, Connie hitting her with a pillow. Rita pulled Connie down into a kiss, pulling back and brushing her lips against Connie's. "I love you too." Rita laughed, pulling Connie under the covers and snuggling against her as they drifted off to sleep.

 **YES, GRACE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THIS STORY, BUT NOT FOR ANOTHER FEW CHAPTERS :) PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. BASTARD'

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED OR UPSET BY RAPE SCENES, AS IT IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER.**

The next morning was tiring, both women exhausted after the night before antics, both reluctantly getting ready for work and driving silently to work.

They said their quick goodbye in the car before making their way into the department.

The entire day went by, neither woman even seeing the other, let alone talking to her.

Rita had just lost a patient, an elderly lady who had only really come in because she couldn't shake the hiccups.

Turned out that she had an underlying heart problem and she arrested in Resus, no one was able to resuscitate her.

Rita had dashed outside, desperate for a breath of fresh air.

She cursed realising it was almost 6pm, the dark winter nights making it feel like midnight.

She went around the corner, away from the smokers to take a breather and calm herself down.

Every death somehow got to her, no matter who the patient was and what they had done, it always struck a chord with Rita.

Rita was about to let out a deep sigh when a large, rough hand placed itself over Rita's face.

Rita tried to kick him but he pushed her up against the wall, knocking the wind out of Rita.

Rita's eyes filled with tears, desperately trying to attract some attention.

The man ripped off her scrub top, his hand wandering lower and lower as Rita closed her eyes and prayed she was wrong about what was about to happen…

Connie was scouring the ED for her favourite Nurse, wondering where on earth Rita could have got to.

"Nurse Chiltern, do you know where Sister Freeman is?" Connie asked Lofty, who took a few minutes to respond, not used to being called by his real name.

"I think she went outside for a breather, she tends to go around the corner as she doesn't like the smell of smoke." Lofty told Connie who nodded.

"Thank you." She said, making her way outside. She was hit by a waft of smoke, firing out of Max's mouth. "That is disgusting." Connie looked repulsed immediately recognising Rita's liking for removing herself from this area, Max rolling his eyes and then redirecting his attention to the lung killing device he had in his hand.

Connie rounded the corner, her eyes widening as she saw a small figure, with blonde hair, naked against the wall as another man forced himself inside of her.

"MAX!" Connie shouted, running at the man and knocking him onto the floor.

By the time to man had got his bearings Max had arrived, jumping on top of the large man and pinning him to the floor.

"Bastard." Max said, looking over at Rita who was sobbing helplessly on the floor.

"Get off me you bitch!" The man shouted, Connie desperately wanting to help Rita, but there was no way she was going to let this man walk.

Max suddenly grabbed a stray piece of brick, smacking it on the man's head and knocking him out cold.

Connie nodded, getting off the man and slipping of her blue coat, she helped Rita up, snuggling her into the warm coat.

"I'm sorry, I understand if you don't want to be with me, it isn't fair to ask you to…" Rita was sobbing, Connie pulling her into her arms, rubbing the young Nurses back as she tried to calm her down.

"I love you Rita, nothing will change that." Connie said. "Let's get you…"

"I'm not going inside." Rita stated, shivering against Connie's body.

"I've phoned the police, they'll be here in 2 minutes. They'll need to take a statement from you, and some other stuff…" Max said, continuously checking the man behind him wasn't disturbing.

As if on cue a police siren could be heard, the car pulling up outside the ED.

"I'll get them." Max said, returning moments later with two burly police officers.

"This… man…" Connie decided to call him, much nicer than anything else she could think of. "He… He raped Rita." Connie said, rocking Rita gently as she continued to sob.

"I knocked him out, because he was going crazy." Max said.

"I'll need a statement and some samples from you Miss…" The one police officer said, as the other cuffed him.

"Freeman." Connie said, rubbing Rita's back as she whimpered. "Is it alright if I stay with her?"

"As long as that's ok with Miss Freeman." The officer said, Rita nodding.

"I'm going to go inside and ask if one of the Nurses would be willing to…" The Police man stopped as Rita sobbed, Connie shushing her as she started to explain.

"Rita works here, she's a Nurse and I'm the Clinical Manager. Is it alright if I did the examination, you could be in the room? I just don't think she would be comfortable with anyone else." Connie asked, the Police man shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you two are romantically involved, yes?" He asked, Connie nodding slowly. "Then I'm afraid I can't allow it, is there anyone else?" He asked.

"What about if I ask Zoë, then it will only be between the four of us?" Max asked, Rita mumbling her consent sadly.

Connie picked up Rita, leading the police men around the back entrance into the HDC cubicle where Max said he would get Zoë to meet them.

"Max, what are we doing…" Zoë stopped prying as she saw Rita laid on the bed, Connie wiping the tears from her face and promising her everything would be ok.

"She needs you to examine her." Max said. "This bastard raped her." Max continued, Zoë nodding and going to get some gloves.

Max left the room, leaving only Zoë, Connie, Rita and the one Police man present.

The other police man had already taken the 'bastard' back to the station and had him arrested.

"Alright, Rita, I need you to sit up for me." Zoë said, Connie slipping her arm under Rita's back and helping her into a sitting position.

"Don't leave me please, Connie promise me you won't leave." Rita was sobbing again, she had no idea how on earth she was going to work past this.

"I'm not going anywhere, now or ever. I promise." Connie's voice broke, Zoë's heart breaking for the two women who she now identified as a couple.

She hadn't realised, but the two women's personalities really complemented one another's and she had noted an improvement in Connie's behaviour.

"Ok, I'm going to have to ask you to spread your legs Rita…" Zoë asked, not understanding how someone could do something to someone so kind, and giving, and sweet.

The examination taking a little over 20 minutes, as they had to pause at one point as Rita started throwing up.

Eventually Zoë handed over the sealed samples to the police man, who thanked her, and wished Rita the best in her recovery.

"I'm going to make sure no one comes in here, I take it your stuff is in your locker Rita?" Zoë asked, Rita nodding, now safely bundled up in Connie's arms, her tired head rested against Connie's chest. "Is there anything you need from your office Connie?" Zoë asked.

"Just my handbag and folder, thank you Zoë." Connie added, Zoë just nodding and leaving them alone.

"Do you want me to take you back to mine? Or do you want to go to your house?" Connie asked, Rita shrugging her shoulders. "Rita I love you, but you can't shut me out, not now. I know it's hard, but if you shut me out then it's going to be…" Rita cut Connie off, Connie expecting Rita to shout and scream but she didn't.

"I don't want to shut you out, I've just… It's just that…" Rita took a deep breath, Connie rubbing her back, unsure if Rita was about to be sick again. "It's happened before." Rita breathed out, Connie's eyes growing wide.

"At the hospital?" Connie asked, slightly relieved as Rita shook her head.

"With Mark." Rita whispered, glad when Connie pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

Zoë re-entered the room, she had Rita's bag, keys and clothes in one hand, and Connie's bag and folder in the other.

Her heart was hurting as she saw Rita wrapped up in Connie's big blue coat, she looked so broken as she lay in Connie's tight embrace.

"Thank you." Connie said to Zoë who nodded. Zoë made her way to the side of the bed.

"I've managed to get you both the next 3 days off." Zoë said, Connie not realising how much Rita was loved around here. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." Zoë said before removing her hand from Rita and leaving the room.

"Did you tell anyone?" Connie whispered, her emotions were running havoc, and she feared if she spoke any louder her voice would break and a whole cascade of emotions would fall out.

"What?" Rita asked her head rested on Connie's chest, soothed by the rhythmic beating of her chest.

"About what Mark did to you?" Connie asked, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, he was always careful. Can you take me home?" Rita pleaded, Connie nodding and helping her off the bed.

"I love you Rita." Connie kissed Rita's forehead, pulling her into a tight hug before taking her hand and leading them out the back way to her car.

The car ride to Connie's, where she decided was best to take her, was silent. Connie looked over, glad to see Rita had fallen asleep, her facial features much more relaxed and her breathing had evened out.

They arrived at Connie's house, Rita awaking with a jerk, her eyes filling with tears as she realised she had no idea where she was.  
"It's alright darling, go back to sleep." Connie told her getting out of the car, but Rita was fully awake now. "Let's get you inside."

"It's not fair. I was so happy yesterday and now this happened." Rita let Connie take her hand, pulling her close.

"I know, but you will be happy again, I promise you." Connie kissed the side of Rita's face, whilst locking the car.

They made their way inside, Rita refusing to let go of Connie's hand, even when they were inside.

"Don't let me go." Rita whimpered, Connie's heart breaking as she heard Rita's strained voice.

"Do you want a shower?" Connie asked, Rita nodding. "Come on then, then I'm going to throw that coat out."

"But, it's your favourite coat!" Rita said, walking up the stairs next to Connie.

"Yes, but every time you see me wearing it you'll remember tonight, and I want nothing more than for you to forget tonight." Connie told Rita. "I love you more than I love this coat."

Connie lead Rita to the shower room, she reached up to switch on the water, making sure the water running was hot, but not scalding.

She then turned to face Rita, gently unwrapping the coat from around her dithering figure.

Connie bit her lip as she saw dark purple bruises forming around the younger woman's wrist, from where she had been restrained.

Connie then helped Rita into the shower, rolling up her own sleeves so she could hold Rita's hand as she sunk to the floor.

Rita sat on the shower floor, her one hand enclosed in Connie's, the other wrapped around her knees, which were pulled up to her chest.

"He really scared the shit out of me! For a second I kind of thought I would never…" Rita whispered, her confidence was truly broken into pieces, Connie kissing Rita's hand as she didn't really know what to say to reassure the aspiring Nurse. "It was different with Mark, because… It was just different." Rita told Connie, who nodded.

Connie didn't know what to do, she had never been in this situation before and she felt nothing but heartache for the Nurse Clinical Manager, but she knew Rita had to work through this on her own to an extent.

Connie squirted a small amount of shampoo into her hands, rubbing it through Rita's hair, as she closed her eyes, enjoying the relaxing movements of Connie's gentle hands.

Several minutes later and Connie was done, grabbing a towel and helping wrap Rita into it as she turned off the hot spray.

Connie sat Rita on the closed toilet lid, getting a hairbrush from the sink and running it through Rita's short hair, before going to walk out of the room.

But before Connie could take two steps Rita grabbed her hand.

"I'm just going to get you some pyjamas." Connie told her, taking hold of Rita's hand and taking her with her.

She quickly snuggled Rita in some of her fluffiest pyjamas, then getting into bed and snuggling right up to the dithering Nurse.

"I want to go to work tomorrow." Rita told Connie, Connie shaking her head.

"But Zoë has booked us the next few days, just to get over things…" Connie started to explain, but Rita interrupted.

"I'd rather just go in tomorrow, a day contemplating what happened and running around with it inside my head probably isn't the best idea. Anyway, if I had three days off I'd have to come up with an excuse, and expect three million questions from everyone." Connie kissed Rita's forehead, understanding where she was coming from and knowing she would do exactly the same thing.

"Let's see how you feel in the morning." Connie said, pulling Rita closer and telling her to close her eyes, lulling Rita into a much needed sleep.


	9. Knock Next Time!

Connie watched Rita sleep, ensuring she was soundly asleep before slipping out of the bed.

She walked downstairs, heading to the kitchen to make herself a soothing cup of tea.

The whole day seemed to be blurred into that one moment when she rounded the corner and saw Rita, she had felt physically sick seeing that man violating Rita.

Connie shook her head, trying to get the horrible imagine that was engraved into her mind.

She flicked the kettle on, reaching up into the cupboard to reach the tea bags.

She then pulled out her favourite cup and her packet of biscuits, deciding she wasn't going to really fall asleep tonight, and she would definitely need a sugar infusion to keep her going.

Her head was slightly aching, but not to the point that it would warrant her taking any kind of tablets.

She dropped onto the sofa after she had made her comfort drink, digging into her very unhealthy but soothing snack.

Connie cradled the warm drink in her lap, smiling as she thought of the evening her and Rita had spent here not that long ago.

She would give anything to go back and in time and somehow stop Rita from ever leaving the ED…

But Connie didn't have the time to ponder exact facts of how she could have prevented Rita's misfortune as she heard an ear-piercing scream from upstairs.

She almost dropped her drink, steadying her hand before throwing the biscuits next to her, and placing the hot beverage on the coffee table.

She then took off, racing her way upstairs.

She bumped into Rita halfway across the landing to her room.

Rita was shaking violently, her eyes were red and blood shot, her eyes latching on to Connie's as they collided.

"Rita?" Connie questioned, unsure if the blonde was sleep walking or if she would remember this in the morning.

"I could feel him on me, I could smell him…" Rita half whispered, Connie didn't hesitate any longer and wrapped her arms around Rita. "He is on me!" Rita clung to Connie who held her tightly.

"I love you Rita." Connie kissed the top of Rita's head. "Do you want me to set up a meeting for you? Just for you to talk about what happened?" Connie asked, knowing this conversation would have to be broached at some point, and now was a good a time as any.

"Can I just… See how…" Rita stammered, trying to look for the right words.

"Whenever you want my darling, let's go back to bed." Connie said, taking Rita's and leading her back to the bedroom.

Both women falling off to sleep quickly.

Rita woke up the next morning, a warm body leaning over hers and brushing her hair gently.

"Good Morning." Connie smiled, depositing a small kiss on Rita's cheek. "How are you feeling?" Connie asked, kissing Rita's shoulder as Rita woke up slowly.

"Fine…" Connie raised her delicate eyebrows, telling Rita to reconsider her answer, as there was no way that that was the truthful answer. "Considering… I guess." Rita rolled over and kissing Connie's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Connie smiled, glad Rita was more composed than she was last night. "What do you want to do today?" Connie asked, knowing Rita should really stay home, but Connie desperately needed to catch up on paperwork and she 110% sure Rita would insist on going in.

"Can I just go to work? I just don't want to spend the day moping around here." Rita said, Connie nodding.

"I understand." Connie smiled, kissing Rita's nose. "But you have to promise me f you need anything, like anything at all, you will come and find me, ok?" Connie asked seriously, Rita smiled and nodded, feeling happy she had someone to look out for her.

They made it to work a few minutes later, Connie giving Rita a sly kiss on her cheek before waving to her.

"I got you the day off." Connie jumped as Zoe crept up behind her. "I got you both the day off."

"I know, Rita insisted she was ok to come in. I'm going to be keeping an eye on her though, I've told her to stay in cubicles." Connie told Zoe, who rolled her eyes.

"I thought that you were the stubborn one, not Nurse Freeman." Zoe half smiled, placing her hand gently on Connie's arm. "I'll let Max know she's here, and well both keep an eye on her." Zoe assured Connie.

"Thank you." Connie thanked her, before making her way to her office to have a much needed catch up on paperwork.

Later on Connie looked up from her paperwork, glasses balanced on the end of her nose, beckoning in the knocker.

She was flicking through a huge pile of papers, seemingly the one piece of paper that she desperately needed had gone missing and was determined to stay missed.

"Have you been in here all day?" Connie's favourite blonde Nurse questioned, Connie glancing her over and deeming her to be nothing other than exhausted.

"What do you…" Connie started, looking up at the clock and realising that she had been in her office for almost 8 hours and it was now edging up to 5pm. "Shit."

"Yeah, I was going to head home and wondered if you wanted to join me?" Rita asked tentatively.

Connie smiled, gesturing for Rita to walk over to her, so she could hold her. Connie pulled Rita close, so their heads were on one another's shoulders.

"I'm sure you're sick of the site of me." Connie teased, Rita pulling back with tears in her eyes. "That wasn't a no darling." Connie placed a hand on the side of Rita's face. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I just feel a bit emotional, I don't know…" Rita wiped her tired eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why don't you go home now…" Connie ran the pad of her thumb over the ridge of Rita's cheek. "I need to get this done, but I can be over in about 1 hour, I can pick up Chinese on the way?"

"Ok, don't be long." Rita smiled, kissing Connie's lips, Connie pulling Rita so she was half sat on her lap, deepening the kiss.

"Connie are you…" The two women jumped back as the door opened, Zoe stood in the doorway, a knowing grin on her lips.

She laughed as neither woman spoke, their cheeks bright red and Rita running a nervous hand though her hair.

"Your secret is safe with me, I just wondered whether you'd gone home yet, that's all." Zoe smiled.

"Well, knock next time maybe?" Connie suggested, recovering quicker than Rita who was still fiddling with the bottom of her hoodie top.

"Maybe." Zoe winked, leaving and closing the door on her way out.

"I won't be long darling, have a bath or whatever, I'll be there before you know it." Connie blew Rita a kiss, which she pretended to catch as she left the room.


	10. A Turn For The Worse

Almost three hours later Connie finally closed the last file.

She cursed when she looked at the clock, debating phoning Rita to apologize, but realized another 30 minutes wouldn't make much difference.

She went to grab her coat, cursing when she remembered she had thrown it away, instead grabbing her thick cardigan and draping it over her shoulders.

She then grabbed her purse and used her phone to locate the nearest Chinese, where she ended up getting a rather large selection of food.

She eventually made it to Rita's door, a lot later than she had intended, knocking gently, in case she had fallen asleep or anything.

Connie fell silent, listening for movement inside. Her heart broke when she heard sobbing from the inside.

"Rita?" Connie called through the door, a sniffle signifying Rita was trying to listen. "It's me Connie, can you let me in?" She asked. "Please?" Connie tried, not hearing any movement. "Rita are you hurt?" Connie asked, suddenly panicking when she thought about what happened the night before.

There was a sudden padding of feet down the hallway, a smash of glass before the door was flung open and Rita ran into Connie's arms.

"Hey." Connie kissed the top of Rita's head. She didn't say anything but the whole house smelt of alcohol, and Rita's usually light body felt heavy against her own. "I was thinking we could head back to mine?" Connie suggested, Rita nodding happily at that suggestion. "Let's get you some pyjamas and something to keep you warm in the car."

"I don't ever want to go back in there." Rita whispered.

"Is there someone in there?" Connie peered in, a broken glass on the floor, but Connie was pretty sure Rita had dropped that on route to the car.

"It just reminds me of Mark…" Rita nestled her head into the crook of Connie's neck.

Connie took Rita's hand, leading the shivering woman to her car, strapping her in and kneeling next to the car.

"I'm going to go and get some stuff, enough stuff so you can stay at mine for a couple of days at least. Is there anything particular you want?" Connie asked, brushing a piece of hair out of Rita's tired eyes, Rita shaking her head as she did so. "Ok, I'll be back." Connie promised, shutting the car door and dashed into Rita's house to gather the stuff she needed.

Less than 5 minutes later and Connie returned, she smiled to see Rita half asleep.

Connie threw a suitcase of clothes into her boot, and then returned to the front with a thick blanket of Rita's couch.

She tucked it around Rita, making sure she was snuggly before driving off.

They arrived at Connie's house in less than 20 minutes, so late at night the traffic was much better, making the journey quicker than if they had gone straight after work.

Connie sat in the car for a few minutes, just watching Rita sleeping.

She resisted caressing Rita's cheek as she saw the faded tear tracks down her pale cheeks, the purple bruises still present on her delicate wrists and the smell of far too much alcohol filling the small car.

Connie blamed herself, she should have finished work with Rita, taken her home and made sure that she was ok.

Connie finally shook herself out of her trance, she quietly opened the car door, getting Rita's stuff out of the boot and placing it inside the house.

She then returned back to the car, not wanting to wake Rita, but knowing she needed to get her inside.

She gently slipped her arms under the crook of Rita's knees and under Rita's neck. Rita half disturbed, grabbing on to Connie as Connie took her carefully up to the house.

The next few weeks were relatively uneventful.

Rita's nightmares had become a routine where Connie would awake, hold the younger woman close as she cried herself back to sleep.

There sleeping patter not ideal, but it was the only way Rita was managing to get any sleep at all.

Rita's bouts of sickness were becoming more frequent, but Rita refused to let Connie believe it was any more than her own bad cooking.

Connie woke up one morning, knowing she had a delicate topic to broach with Rita, knowing they had the day off, and deciding she would see how

Rita was that morning before trying to talk to her.

Rita found Connie downstairs on the sofa, her hair was wet from recently showering and there was a cup of once boiling tea still resting in her hands.

"Morning." Rita half yawned as she fell onto the sofa next to Connie, their lips brushing gracefully against one another's, their now normal morning greeting. "You look serious."

"I need to talk to you about something I've forgotten… Well just remembered." Connie bit her lip, taking Rita's hands as she thought of the best way to say.

"Is it me? Is something wrong? Are you breaking up with me?" Rita pulled her hands out of Connie's, only to have Connie take hold of them again almost immediately.

"No, no, no. Don't be so silly. Grace is coming to stay tomorrow, I am so sorry I didn't mention it until now! Sam text me a couple of days ago, but up until that point I had forgotten." Connie said, Rita nodding.

"I can get all my stuff out of here…" Rita started, remembering their original agreement to deny all knowledge of their relationship to Grace to give Connie the best possible few weeks with her daughter.

"No. I want you to stay. I want you to move in, I want you to be a part of Grace's life." Connie blurted out, Rita at first taken back by everything Connie had just said.

"Really?" Rita's eyes were watering.

Connie nodded, but didn't get to say much else as Rita started to convulse and fit on the sofa.

"Oh my God. Rita?" Connie pulled her phone out of her pocket, phoning 999 whilst simultaneously rolling Rita onto her side to make sure she didn't choke.


	11. You Can Like Boys and Girls?

"Hello, which emergency service do you require?"

"Ambulance, 34 year old woman, presenting with rapid and severe seizures, not coming out of it herself. Address is 47 Pond Road, Holby City. I'm the Lead Consultant at Holby ED, please just tell me how long an ambulance will be." Connie begged, displacing her pleas for Rita to be ok onto the information given by the operator.

"ETA 2 minutes." The operator told her, Connie immediately hung up.

After what seemed like an eternity an ambulance crew kicked in the door, Connie had never been so glad to see Dixie and Jeff's face in her life.

"Squirt?" Dixie dropped down next to Rita who was till fitting on the floor.

"She's been fitting for 5 minutes, no previous injuries or history of fitting." Connie told Dixie, who just looked at the older woman, wondering what Rita was doing at her sworn enemy's house.

"OK Dix, we need 5 of lorazepam, then let's get her in." Jeff said. "Mrs B, just keep doing what you're doing, hold her still." Jeff smiled at Connie who looked like she was going to lose it.

The next 15 minutes was a blur, Rita stopped convulsing but started again almost immediately as they made it into the ambulance.

Connie starting to cry as Dixie drove as fast as possible to the hospital.

They were dashed into Resus, where Zoe, Charlie and Cal all poured over the little girl, Connie hovering nervously in the background.

A further 10 minutes and Rita was in the intensive care unit, a diagnosis which came bearing a piece of shocking news.

Connie sat silently by Rita's bed, an IV leading into her arm, a central line in her chest and several monitors checking her vitals, along with an oxygen to mask to aid her now laboured breathing.

Connie glanced over Rita, not knowing how she had missed something she should have seen, Connie had just attributed all of the symptoms to Rita's horrifying experience from a few weeks ago.

"She's going to be out of it for at least another 12 hours." Zoe poked her head in the door.

Connie wiped her eyes before turning around to look at the Doctor.

"I have to pick up Grace from the airport in 2 hours. What am I going to tell her? She is expecting weeks full of fun, and I don't know how much fun I can have worrying about Rita here." Connie let a tear slip from her usually emotionless façade.

"Wash you face, put on a smile, tell her one of your closest friends is really poorly so you're not feeling your usual self." Zoe told her, her heart really going out to both Rita and Connie, who seemed to be so happy together, yet life seemed determined to try and trip them at every hurdle.

"We were going to tell her about us… Before anyone else…" Connie wiped her tears again, standing up from the bed. "Page me if she wakes up, I want to be here, ok?" Connie asked, Zoe nodding her agreeing as she watched Connie walk out of the door to get her car.

Connie arrived at the airport, she checked her appearance in the mirror, for the one billionth time.

She cursed out loud to see her eyes were red and her makeup had smudged down her face, Grace may only be 4 years old but she still recognised when there was something wrong with her mother.

Connie found a packet of baby wipes, removing all of the makeup from her face, before checking her watch and practically running into the airport.

She made it to the correct gate, just in time to see Grace appear, her hand clasped tightly in an air hostesses as she looked around for her mother.

"Gracie?" Connie called, Grace immediately yanking her arm out of the other woman's and running straight for her mother.

Connie scooped her up, a few tears rolling down her face as she held Grace tightly against her chest.

"I have missed you so much!" Connie said, kissing the little girl once more and taking the suitcase of the hostess. "Thank you for looking after her." Connie smiled, the woman nodding and leaving the two Beauchamps alone together.

"Mummy why are you crying?" Grace asked, her dark eyebrows furrowed together as she talked.

"Why don't we get something to eat baby? I can tell you then." Connie decided she might as well tell Grace everything, Grace may get upset at first, but it would make everything so much easier in the long run.

"Can we get Lucky Charms, I always have Lucky Charms for breakfast at Daddy's house!" Grace babbled, Connie taking hold of her hand and leading her to a small café, where, much to Grace's disappointment, didn't serve Lucky Charms.

"Why were you crying then mummy?" Grace asked, half a mouthful of toast and bacon.

"I'm going to tell you quite a lot of things Gracie, ok? If you don't understand anything, just ask." Grace nodded, taking another bite of her food as Connie summoned up the will power to explain everything to Grace.

"I have a girlfriend, her name is Rita Freeman, she is a Nurse at the hospital where I work..." Connie paused as Grace swallowed a mouthful and started to talk.

"But you were married to daddy… Do you like boys and girls?" Grace asked, more curious than anything else.

"Yeah, I guess…" Connie shrugged.

"Cool, I didn't know you could do that!" Grace looked amazed, deep in thought as she squirted rather a large amount of ketchup on her plate.

"Well Rita…" Connie didn't want to tell Grace about the rape and was trying to think of a way to explain it to her carefully. "She got hurt really bad, so she came to live with me. But she didn't get better, she got worse and now she's in intensive care at the hospital…" Connie sniffed, determined not to cry in front of Grace. "She's really poorly, that's why mummy's sad." Connie took hold of Graces hand. "But we're still going to have loads of fun whilst you're here."

"Can we go and see her?" Grace asked, wiping her face, ketchup smudging across her cheek as Connie half shook her head.

"She's still asleep right now, why don't we take your stuff home…" Connie suggested.

"But she's all by herself. I hate being on my own when I'm poorly." Grace pouted.

"Ok, you have to be really quiet though." Connie told her, Grace nodding.


	12. Options

They finally departed from the café, Connie having scrubbed Grace's rather messy face before driving off the car park.

Grace spent the hour journey to the ED relaying everything in detail that she had done in America to Connie, who nodded and smiled at all of the right times, not wanting to be upset when her daughter was obviously so excited about sharing everything she had done.

When they arrived at the ED Connie took hold of Connie's hand and lead her to the ICU.

She opened Rita's door, shocked to see the young blonde sat up in bed.

An oxygen mask was still covering her face, and drips coming out of her arms, but she somehow summoned up enough energy to smile and half wave.

"Hey sweetheart." Connie still had hold of Grace's hand, who had gone a bit shy. "Gracie wanted to say hi." Connie smiled, walking over to the bed so she could kiss the crown of Rita's head.

"Hey, mummy says you're her girlfriend. I didn't know you could like girls and boys, because mummy used to be married to my daddy, but they didn't really like each other in the end…"

"Slow down Gracie." Connie chuckled, looking over at Rita who still looked exhausted. "Let's go home, let Rita get some sleep and we can come back in the morning."

Connie stopped as Rita's hand reached up and grabbed Connie. "Well, we could stay for a little bit, is that ok Gracie?" Connie asked, Grace nodding enthusiastically.

Connie climbed onto the bed, Grace having 'stolen' her phone to download some pointless game that Connie had never heard of.

"Don't do that again, you scared me so much." Connie pulled Rita close to her, Rita starting to cry on her chest.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked, pulling down the oxygen mask which Connie quickly replaced.

"How much have they told you?" Connie asked, Rita just shook her head. "Ok, well you have severe meningitis, you've been put on antibiotics which should cure it within a few weeks. And there's something else…" Connie's voice started to shake. "You're pregnant." She whispered, Rita taking a few minutes to figure out how that was even possible.

Rita sat in silence in Connie's arms, not wanting to speak in fear she would melt down in front of Grace and that would upset the little girl.

Grace eventually fell asleep and Connie decided to try and have a proper talk with Rita.

"Do you want to talk about options?" Connie asked tentatively, Rita nodding, moving herself in Connie's arms so she was more comfortable.

"I…" Rita pulled down the oxygen mask, Connie helping as she struggled to get it over her chin. "I can't… Get rid of it…" Rita wheezed out, the meningitis making it difficult for her to breathe normally. "But I… Don't know… I don't know…" Rita's breaths became more laboured, Connie placing the mask back over Rita's mouth and nodding.

"You don't have to decide anything now Rita, but I want you to know, whatever you decide I will be right there beside you." Connie promised.

"I love you." Rita breathed from behind the mask.

"I love you too." Connie kissed Rita's forehead. "I have persuaded the Doctor to release you home in 5 days, instead of 8 that they would usually keep you in for. You can come home… To mine that is, and I can look after you." Rita pointed across at Grace. "She's just excited about the fact you can date men and women!" Connie smiled, snuggling Rita closer in her arms. "There are plenty of things in and around the house we can do, and if you're feeling up to it we can always go on a few day trips." Rita nodded, Connie resting her head on top of Rita's as they both fell off to sleep.

Connie woke up, a small hand poking her in the side.

"Mummy! MUMMY!" The little girl was getting more agitated as her mother didn't disturb.

"What is it baby?" Connie half forgetting where she was.

"There's a lady at the door…" She pointed, Connie rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Dixie stood at the door.

Connie's eyes shot open, jumping off the bed, disturbing Rita in the process who groaned, desperately reaching out for Connie who in the end took her hand and soothed her back to sleep.

"Is she ok?" Dixie asked, she looked pale, as if she hadn't had a lot of sleep.

"She has meningitis, so not really." Connie said, suddenly feeling protective of her vulnerable girlfriend.

"Are you…" Dixie raised her eyebrows, looking at Connie's hand. "You know…" Connie not answering until Dixie asked the very specific question. "Dating?"

"We are, we have been for about… 6 weeks now…" Connie suddenly realised their time together had gone so fast, yet it seemed like they had been together forever. "Don't worry, you're not the last to know. We haven't really told anyone yet." Connie said, Dixie stepping inside the room and handing over a gift bag to Connie.

"This is a little something from the downstairs lot, there's a few films and a card, just warning you everyone may trek up here for visiting hours later." Dixie told her.

"Thank you." Connie accepted the gift, placing on the table beside Rita. And with that Dixie left the room.

"So baby, what do you want to do today?" Connie asked, Grace shrugging, edging towards the bed and taking hold of Rita's other hand.

"She is very cold. Shall I get her another blanket?" Grace asked, Connie nodding with a smile. "I think Rita would like to come with us to the zoo." Grace said, Connie sighing sadly.

"You know, I think she would love to. But she's still poorly, why don't we go and bring her back loads of photos?" Connie suggested, Grace pouting.

"But she'll be sad we left her behind." Grace said, pulling the blanket over Rita with help from Connie.

"Not if we bring her a toy from the gift shop." Connie said, Grace's eyes lighting up. "Let me just write Rita a note and we can go home and drop off your stuff, then we can go and see the tigers."

"RAWR!" Grace squealing, Connie shushing her before she re-awoke Rita.

When Connie returned to the hospital late that evening, Grace was all but asleep in her arms, but she was determined to stay awake to give Rita her stuffed meerkat.

They made their way into Rita's room, Rita smiling and pulling off her oxygen mask to see the two girls.

"Hey sweetheart." Connie smiled, sitting on the bed next to Rita with Grace in her arms. But Grace quickly clambered onto Rita's lap.

"We went to the zoo." Grace grinned, bouncing up and down.

"No way!" Connie smiled at Rita, whose breathing seemed much more regulated today, even though she still sounded slightly raspy.

"Yeah way! And I got you a meerkat toy, see…" Grace gave Rita the cuddly toy, who hugged it and held it in her arms. "And mummy took loads of pictures, can I show her mummy please?" Grace pleaded, but Connie shook her head.

"You need some sleep Gracie Moo." Connie whooshed Grace into her arms, who started to cry and ball as Connie held her firmly in her arms. "Rita will be here when you wake up, and we can show her then. We might even be able to have breakfast with her, but only if you're really good." Connie said, Grace looking over at Rita for confirmation, Rita nodding.

Connie set Grace down on the large sofa, pulling a pair of pink frozen pyjamas out of her bag. She quickly got Grace changed and snuggled on the sofa with a blanket.

Connie then returned to Rita's side, smiling at the blonde Nurse who had pulled the mask back over her face.

"Did you have any visitors today?" Connie asked, Rita rolling her eyes and gestured to the massive amount of flowers and cards which were now visible on her bedside table. "Wow, aren't you Miss Popular?!" Connie teased, Rita shrugging.

"I've been thinking…" Connie said, taking hold of Rita's chilly hands. "Do you want to move in with me permanently?" Connie asked. "I know it's really soon, but I love you Rita, and I want to be able to look after you, and wake up every morning with you next to me." Rita nodded.

Rita pulled the mask off her face, and pulled Connie towards her, kissing Connie's lips.

"I'm going to keep the baby." Rita told Connie as they pulled back, resting their foreheads together. "I want to keep it, I've always wanted children, and maybe it was a blessing in disguise." Connie sighed, wishing this could have happened any other way. "That's if you will still have us both?" Rita asked, finally placing the mask back over her mouth at the end of her speech, waiting for Connie's reply.

"Of course I'll still have you, I'll have to make some room for a new cot though!" Connie smiled, kissing Rita's forehead again, before snuggling next to her. "I bet you're exhausted." Connie tilted the bed backwards, making sure Rita was comfortable before flicking off the light. Rita nodded, nestling into Connie. "Goodnight sweetheart, I love you." Connie whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.


	13. Moving Forewards

It took another 6 days before the Doctors succumbed to Connie's shouting, and Rita's whining, finally releasing her from the hospital. Rita looked much better, and her breathing was almost back to normal.

Connie had been given her medication, with strict instructions not to let her back to work for at least another week.

Connie and Grace had filled their days with many trips to the zoo, days on the beach and one day they had spent with Rita watching films and binging on snacks.

But Grace was over the moon when Connie told her that Rita would be coming to her house, for a 'forever' sleepover as Grace had nicknamed it.

"Mummy, can we go now?!" Grace was pleading her mother.

For Rita's last night Connie had decided to come home, she needed to tidy the place up and get some food in the fridge ready for Rita's return.

"MUMMY!" Grace shouted at her mother who was checking through her phone emails, making sure the ED wasn't falling apart without her and Rita there.

"Ok, Gracie, you need to finish your breakfast then we can go, ok?" Connie said, still glancing through her phone and sighing at the amount of breaches which had occurred over the past few days.

"I'm not hungry, can we just go?" Grace pouted, pulling at her mother's arms.

"OK, let's just go." Connie smiled, locking her phone and sliding it into her jeans pocket and pulling Grace into her arms, swirling her around.

They arrived at the hospital earlier than expected and Connie suggested to Grace they went and had a look around the ED, Connie just wanting to make sure everything was ok.

Grace started to throw a strop, but Connie quickly mentioned they could get Rita something from the shop and she immediately calmed down.

They walked in hand in hand, Zoe spotting them immediately and coming over to say hello.

"Hi Grace, is this your mum's idea of a fun day out?" Zoe teased, Grace pretending to be shy and hiding behind Connie's back.

"Rita is being discharged and we've come to pick her up." Connie told her.

"Rita is gonna have a 'FOREVER' sleepover at mummy's house!" Grace squealed loudly, Connie quietening her down before everyone heard.

"Wow, that is cool. I hope that's not the excuse you're telling everyone else when they ask." Connie winked before heading off.

They hurried to the gift shop, Connie realising that if she met anyone it would be very hard to make up an excuse as to why both her and Grace were in the ED.

"RITA!" Grace screamed as she entered her mother's girlfriend's hospital room.

Rita smiled to see the little girl, rubbing her head as she grabbed her leg in a squeezing hugging action.

Connie made her own way over to Rita who was standing next to the bed, finally dressed in her own clothes and looking much happier for it.

"Good Morning sweetheart, are you ready to go home?" Connie kissed the side of Rita's head, Rita leaning her head on Connie's chest and nodding.

"More than you know." Rita smiled, tousling Grace's hair again, the little girl buzzing with excitement. "I am dying to have a bath." Rita said.

"I might join you." Connie added, linking her hand in Rita's and getting ready to go.

"Me too!" Grace joined in, both Connie and Rita laughing at the little girl's innocent comment.

They made it home in one piece, Grace talking a mile a minute as Rita tried to keep up with the many topics Grace was covering every second.

"Right, Grace, can you wheel up Rita's suitcase for me?" Connie asked, Grace nodding and pulling the rather heavy case up the drive. "Bet you wished you stayed in the hospital in the peace and quiet." Connie crouched down next to the car, so she was the same level as Rita who was still sat in the passenger seat, as she teased Rita who already looked exhausted.

"You feeling ok?" Connie asked, glancing across at Grace who was lugging the suitcase rather well up the steps to the front door.

"Just tired I think, could do with a lie down." Rita admitted, Connie nodding and helping Rita out of the car, wrapping an arm around her waist to support her.

"Can we watch a movie now? Mummy you promised." Grace started up again as soon as they entered the house.

"We can baby, but I'm going to go and take Rita for a bath first." Connie said, her hand still firmly wrapped around Rita.

"I'll come and help." Grace went to dash upstairs, but Connie caught her arm.

"No, you need to play down here by yourself for a bit." Connie told her firmly, the little girl stopping off and kicking a few toys on the floor as she went.

"Come on…" Connie helped Rita up the stairs and sitting her on the toilet seat as she started the bath.

"I'm ruining everything…" Rita started to sob, letting her head fall into her hands.

"How?" Connie asked, turning around once the bath was running, taking Rita's hands in her own.  
"Well, I got raped, then I got pissed, then I got pregnant, then I got meningitis, and now I'm ruining your time with Grace…" Rita was hysterical by this point, her breathing was erratic and she was shaking.

Connie pulled her gently off the toilet seat and took off her clothes, she then took off her own clothes, lowering them both into the bath.

Rita rested her head on Connie's chest, still sobbing as Connie ran her hand gently up Rita's back.

"You haven't ruined anything." Connie kissed Rita's hair. "I promise, it wasn't your fault you got raped, you go 'pissed' because you were upset, it wasn't your fault you go meningitis…" Connie stopped as Rita looked at her with so much sadness in her eyes, it was breaking Connie's heart.

"I love you so much Rita, and nothing that happens will ever, ever change that!" Connie then tenderly kissed Rita's lips.

Connie entangled her delicate fingers in Rita's damp hair, crashing her lips on Rita's as Rita wrapped her arms around Connie's body.

Connie pulled back, ensuring Rita was ok.

Rita's nose and cheeks were a baby pink, her eyes shimmering, but with love now, rather than sadness, a small smile tugging at her lips as she nibbled Connie's lip…

Almost 40 minutes later and an even more exhausted Rita clambered out of the bath, with help from Connie.

They both wrapped themselves in large towels before getting changed into their pyjamas, even though it was like 1pm.

"Gracie?" Connie called, a rather stroppy mini Beauchamp stomped up the stairs. "Me and Rita wondered if you wanted to join our big girl's slumber party?" Grace's eyes lit up.

"But… You have to where your pyjamas!" Rita smiled, walking up behind Connie.

Grace dashed off, as Connie and Rita made their way downstairs.

Connie dashed back up the grab as many duvets, blankets and pillows she could find getting Grace to help her as Rita tried desperately to pick out a suitable DVD.

Connie threw all of the 'equipment' on the floor, successfully covering Rita in a duvet.

Connie then proceeded to crawl under the duvet, finding Rita, kissing her low back and making her way up until she reached Rita's neck.

"Can I help you Mrs Beauchamp?" Rita asked, still looking between 2 DVD's. "Should we watch Frozen or Despicable Me?" Rita asked, Connie laughing and pushing her onto the floor.

"I'm kissing you here and all you can think about is DVD's?" Connie asked pretending to be shocked.

"Mummy? Rita?" Grace had arrived in the room, confused as to where her mother and her girlfriend were.

"BOO!" The two women screamed as Connie flung the duvet back, Grace jumping out of her skin before laughing at the two older women.

They were eventually settled on the floor, in a mount of blankets and duvets.

Rita was nestled between Connie's legs, her tired head on Connie's chest and her eyes were closed. Grace was snuggled into her mother's side.

The three of them all content in their current positons, spending the majority of the rest of the day like this.


	14. Mummy?

A week later and Rita had basically completely moved in to Connie's house.

They had brought over 90% of her clothes, her car now had a space on Connie's drive and they had put Rita's house on the market.

But Rita was now ready to get back to work. Connie urged her to have the next week off, with her and Grace, as it was Grace's last week in England.

But Rita wanted to go back to work, and told Connie to spend some one to one time with Grace, assuring her she would be fine.

"It's going to be weird not having you there with me at work." Rita was stood in the bathroom, pulling a brush through her now longer, knotted hair.

"What, you're sad there's going to be no one there to shout and scream at?" Connie asked, sarcastically, still in bed as Grace wasn't awake yet. "You'll be fine without me." Connie smiled, Rita rolling her eyes and splashing some water over her slightly chubbier face.

"No one will notice, will they?" Rita gestured to her swollen stomach, at only 2 months she was still tiny, but it was noticeable that she had put on some weight.

"No one will notice."

Connie dragged herself out of the bed, walking behind Rita who was still slightly unsure about her figure change, half pushing Connie away as she hugged her from behind.

"You still look beautiful." Connie kissed her neck. "And you should be glad you haven't had bad morning sickness, mine was awful when I had Grace."

"Whatever, soppy cow!" Rita pushed Connie off and slipping on her converse. "I'll see you later…" She put her hand up to Connie who was about to lecture her. "I'll phone you if anything happens." Rita stood up, she then kissed Connie's lips, giving Connie a quick hug before waving goodbye and letting herself out.

When Rita made it work she was bombarded by half of the ED staff, welcoming her back and asking how she was.

Dixie made it to the front of the queue, and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you squirt." Dixie rubbed Rita's arms, before being called away on a shout and telling Rita she had better be at the pub tonight.

"You look different." Robyn said, eyeing Rita up and down. "Your hair got longer!" She exclaimed, Rita laughing a relived laugh, making her way over to Zoe who was smiling at her from a distance.

"How are you?" Zoe asked, smiling as she saw how the younger woman was glowing.

"Great, thank you for… You know… Being there I guess, can you also thank Max, I don't know if I'll see him today." Rita said.

"Of course, I want whatever you had for breakfast, you look great." Zoe told her truthfully as Rita wandered off to get changed into her scrubs.

Rita successfully survived a whole week at work, without Connie to keep her in check.

But now Connie had the hard task of bundling Grace on a plane, and saying goodbye to her, until goodness knows when.

Rita arrived home after her shift to find Grace sat in front of 'Sam and Cat', her stupid, but favourite TV show.

"Hey Gracie, where's mummy?" Rita asked, the little girl shrugging. "You almost ready to go? We'd better get going soon or we're going to miss your plane."

"Mummy is packing my stuff I think." Grace said, not turning her attention away from the TV screen.

Rita made her way upstairs, opening Grace's bedroom door to see a slightly sniffly Constance Beauchamp folding the little girl's clothes.

She looked up as Rita walked into the room, smiling sadly. Rita sat next to her and pulled Connie into her arms.

"I know it's hard." Rita rubbed Connie's back, kissing the side of her face, before pulling back and letting Connie get on the with the job.

"I feel like I'm packing her away to never come back. I know that's crazy…" Connie said, placing the last few items of clothes in Grace's holdall.

"She's going to come back, she has to when the baby is born." Rita smiled, touching her stomach carefully, Connie nodding. "Come on, let's go and get ice cream before we go to the airport?" Rita suggested.

They both then made their way downstairs, Connie carrying the suitcase and Rita dashing ahead to help Grace get her shoes on.

"I don't want to go…" Grace pouted, Connie covering her mouth as she tried not to cry.

"You want me to eat all your ice cream?" Rita asked, grinning at the little girl who shook her head. "Well, you'd better put these shoes on or that's what will happen." Rita gave the shoes to the little girl who put them on.

Rita stood up, linking her hand in Connie's free one.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight." Rita smiled.

"No, I don't feel like…" Rita quietened her with a kiss.

"No one else will be there, I promise." Rita looked up at Connie who finally nodded.

"I'm going to eat YOUR ice cream Rita!" Grace squealed, patting the back of Rita's leg and dashing out the front door. The two older women laughing and dashing after her.

The ice cream trip went a lot quicker than expected, and it was soon time to take Grace to the airport.

They were stood at the check in desk, neither Rita nor Connie were allowed to go any further than this. A kind stewardess had been assigned to look after Grace on her journey.

"Gracie, be good for the nice lady, ok? Daddy will be waiting for you when you land back home." Connie kissed Grace's forehead.

"I want to stay with you mummy, Rita I want to stay." Grace started to cry, her eyes filling with tears as Rita knelt down next to Connie to hug the little girl.

"We'll still be here when you get back, it's time to go now." Rita gave the girl a bear hug, before letting go and standing up, motioning for Connie to do the same. "Bye."

"Bye…" Connie waved, Grace walking away sadly with the stewardess.

Rita linked her hand with Connie's kissing the woman's shoulder.

Connie had her flat converse on, so her and Rita were basically the same size.

"Come on, let's get out here." Rita pulled Connie away, Connie looking over her shoulder one more time before following Rita.

Rita drove the car, neither of them speaking as Connie nibbled on her fingernails.

Rita finally stopped the car, just in front of a sheltered beach.

"It's really warm when you get down there." Rita smiled, climbing out of the car, Connie following in suit.

Connie took hold of Rita's hand, telling her to be careful as they climbed down a set of steep stairs.

They eventually made it down there, Rita pulling Connie along to her favourite spot.

"This is where I used to come and scream, seriously, no one can here you, because no one is ever here. I found it relaxing to just lie and listen to the water…" Rita smiled, shrugging off her coat, as the large rocks that surrounded the cove blocked out the wind and allowed the cove to be several degrees warmer than outside the cove.

"Let's sit down." Rita smiled, pulling Connie down and putting her coat on the floor for them to lie on.

Rita rested her head on top of Connie's chest, snuggling down. "You're not cold are you?" Rita asked, Connie shaking her head. Rita moved her head so she could look at Connie. "I want to ask you something." Rita said.

"Anything my darling." Connie stroked her hand through Rita's hair.

"I don't really know how to say this…" Rita fumbled for her words. "This will probably sound weird. Will you be my baby's other mummy?" Rita asked, her cheeks and nose bright red. "I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, I would love to, but are you sure?" Connie asked, Rita nodding enthusiastically before settling back down on Connie's chest.

The two women sat in silence for over an hour, eventually Connie looked down to see Rita was fast asleep.

Connie just lay in the warm sun, the young Nurse was probably exhausted from her full week back at work.

Rita had assured Connie she was fine, but Connie could see the exhaustion in her eyes, like rain in a storm, it was obvious.

Rita eventually disturbed, another hour later, rubbing her nose as she looked up at the darkened sky.

"Told you it was peaceful." Rita smiled, Connie kissing the top of her head. "I think we need to tell people about us." Rita said, looking up at Connie who bit her lip. "We're going somewhere Connie, if we're going to have this baby together, we need to start telling people before rumours start flying around the place.

"Aren't you worried people will start whispering behind our back? I've never really, told anyone… That I… Well that I bat for both teams." Connie admitted her fear of being ridiculed.

"Of course there will be people who have their problems, but there's Dixie and there was Jamie… No one ever takes the micky of them. I think I'm more afraid of people not believing us, I mean we did used to hate each other." Rita smiled, pulling herself up Connie, so their noses were touching.

"I never hated you." Connie giggled as she felt Rita's small pregnant belly pressing up against her own.

"Oh you did, anyway, I'm starved." Rita laughed as Connie kissed her, rubbing her hands up and down Rita's back.

"You're always hungry!" Connie joked.

"Well I am feeding 2 now!" Rita smiled, rolling off Connie and allowing Connie to help her up, joining hands as they made their way back up to the car.


	15. The End of The Beginning

The next morning came around so quickly, and Rita was completely on edge.

She thought she would be totally okay with everyone knowing, but now she thought about it how was she going to explain the baby, where it had come from.

Rita took out her frustration by snapping at Connie several times that morning, Connie just taking the punches as she could see the billions of thoughts that were flying through her head.

"Connie, get off I'm just trying to eat my breakfast!" Rita half screamed, Connie had only kissed the side of her head.

Connie sat down, taking the bowl of cornflakes from in front of her girlfriend, Rita glaring at her and trying to snatch them back.

"We are going to be late for work!" Rita tried once more, Connie catching her hands and looking in to Rita's eyes.

"Rita just stop for a minute sweetheart, take a breath and tell me what is bothering you. This is what I'm here for." Connie told her, Rita just breaking down.

"I'm carrying a rapists baby and that is what I'm going to have to tell everyone at the ED. I can't lie to them, and I don't know what else to say!" Rita clung to Connie, who felt saddened this thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"This is our baby Rita, that bastard is behind bars. That's all you have to say. You don't have to tell anyone anything that you don't want to, and I'll be right next to you the whole time." Connie pulled back, wiping the tears of Rita's face.

"Come on, we're going to be late Nurse Freeman, and for my first day back at work as well!" Connie joked, kissing Rita before giving Rita her breakfast back.

They walked into the ED that day, their hands interlinked as they walked to the Nurses' station.

Connie had her statement heels on, making her several inches taller than Rita, Rita like this, she felt protected by Connie.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention?" Connie called, everyone immediately dropping what they were doing. "Me and Rita would like you all to congregate in the locker room in 5 minutes, thank you." Connie led Rita to the locker room, where Robyn and Charlie were already sitting, jumping up as Connie and Rita entered.

By the time everyone was seated, everyone was whispering and staring at the two women's interlocked hands.

"Ok, I think this is everyone who is available." Zoe called from the back of the crowded room. Connie nodded, looking down at Rita who gave her a weak smile, her hand tightly gripped in Connie's still. "Me and Rita have two pieces of information to announce."

"GAY!" Someone shouted from the back of the room.

Connie ignored it, she had her boss face on and nothing was going to put her off.

"But before I say them, I want you to know none of this will affect the department, this does not mean either of us will become less professional…"

"Just say it…" Rita nudged her, everyone half smiling, not used to seeing the slightly vulnerable side of Nurse Freeman.

"Me and Rita are dating. We have been for quite a while now, but we decided we wanted to tell my daughter first, and we wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit." Connie started, Rita butting in.

"But we thought you would all want to know." Rita smiled, Max was the first to get up and start wolf whistling, even Dixie had popped in at the back, dashing forwards to hug the little blonde.

"Wait you said two pieces of news." Dixie said, pulling back, Rita gesturing for her to sit down.

"Well…" Rita and Connie both started to talk at the same time.

"I'm also pregnant." Rita smiled, being crushed by slightly gentler hugs this time, Connie stepping back as the little Nurse Manager was overwhelmed by love.

"You deserves someone like her." Charlie had sidled up to Connie, Connie blushing and turning the other way so no one could see.

"That's not true, she had been through so much Charlie, and this whole time I just wanted to protect her, but everything seems to be going wrong for her. I'm just trying to give her somewhere where she feels safe, and loved." Connie had tears in her eyes, her voice was catching in her throat. "And she makes me feel safe and loved too, no one has ever done that to me before, not like she does."

Connie finished, turning around to see Rita had heard the whole thing.

Rita wrapped her arms around Connie's neck, placing her lips on Connie's.

Connie couldn't help but reciprocate, pulling Rita ever closer. They ignored the wolf whistles, and a few camera shutters sounding as photos were taken.

They eventually pulled back, everyone still whooping, Max jumping in front of them and pulling a funny face.

Connie laughing a loud laugh, everyone smiling at how happy they were.

Nothing could come between them. They would live happy, and when the day came they would die happy.

They were together forever, and that was all that mattered.

 **OK THIS IS THE END OF THIS STORY.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO IT, I QUITE ENJOYED WRITING A SLOWER PACED FANFIC, HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEWS FOR THE NEW FIC :)**


End file.
